


Breakout

by MushroomMaster



Category: atarashiichizu
Genre: Chinese Language, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushroomMaster/pseuds/MushroomMaster
Summary: 从多年好友变成恋人，要克服的第一件事可能是不要在对方调情的时候笑出声——话虽如此，这篇文只是个相声。





	Breakout

“那慎吾桑，辛苦了！后天早上见！”  
“知道了，知道了……”  
满脸清爽笑容，各种威逼利诱，直到慎吾赌咒发誓后天早上六点准时下楼，经纪人终于满意地合上日程本走掉了。慎吾苦着脸一头砸进休息室的沙发里，脑子嗡嗡乱响。为了明天休息，慎吾连轴转了整整两天，已经忘记了上次吃饭是几点。  
但是啊，但是。  
头还是晕乎乎的，但一想到这么做的原因，抑制不住的笑容便溢在慎吾唇角。千般忍耐之后，约定之时即将到来。想着此刻乖乖留在休息室等他的草彅剛，本想再瘫一会儿的慎吾努力坐直，开始整理桌子上的东西。将手伸向剧本时，慎吾突然停住。  
……嗯？  
“是吗？巴宝莉的牛仔裤？哇，真厉害！……但果然还是50年代……”  
慎吾静静倾听着这只言片语渐渐远去，露出咽下什么东西的神情，突然一跃而起。把东西胡乱塞进包，慎吾冲出休息室一路狂奔，终于在走廊尽头抓住了准备下楼梯的人的后脖领。  
“草！彅！！！”  
“哇，吓死我了！你干嘛？”  
慎吾喘着粗气说不出话，伸出一根手指戳向草彅剛的鼻尖。围绕在剛身边的STAFF们知趣地一哄而散。剛左右看看，脑袋上冒出巨大的问号，盯着慎吾满脸无辜。  
慎吾终于喘匀气，对剛上下打量一番，对面的家伙帽子围巾墨镜装备齐全，慎吾鼓起脸不发一言，伸手扯剛的围巾。  
“等等等……干嘛啦！”  
剛语气不善，但跟慎吾对上视线时，忍不住露出笑容，搞得慎吾冲过来的气势一下子不见了，只好板起脸。  
“你小子，该不会真忘了？”  
“嗯？”  
“……难以置信。你明天是不是休假？”  
“是啊？……呃。”  
发出“呃”的声音，剛僵在半空中，露出“糟了”的表情，左右看看发现无路可逃，突然啪地一声双手合十放在脸前，对慎吾弯下腰。  
“对不起！我忘了！我今天进摄影棚的时候还记得，真的慎吾！”  
“你啊……真亏你能摆出一副什么事都没发生的样子啊。”  
“对不起对不起……我会补偿你的！”  
低头望着偷偷看过来的剛，慎吾叹了口气。  
“不是这个啦。”

 

“那之后我们还是第一次独处，你都不紧张？……剛。”  
慎吾凑到剛的耳边轻轻说了这句话。剛停了三秒，眼神四处躲闪，最后低下头摸鼻子。慎吾得意地笑，想再说点什么，余光瞥到有人从他们身后经过。二人马上扯开距离恢复自然，慎吾伸手揽过剛的肩膀，带着他走向停车场。  
透过衣服传来青梅竹马好友再熟悉不过的体温，慎吾的掌心却出汗了。

一个月前，慎吾趁酒劲告白了。他设想了剛的一百种反应，就是没想到剛擦完笑出来的眼泪后小小声说OK。因为震撼过大，慎吾不知不觉就睡着了，没等酒醒了抓着剛的肩膀把昨晚的事摇晃出来捋清楚，二人就陷入了一个绝望般的忙碌期，所有的见面都在镜头前，要继续扮演什么事都没发生的好兄弟。  
感觉到这样下去，告白本身都会陷入自然消灭的危机。于是慎吾胁迫着经纪人拿到了同一天的休假，准备好好体验一次恋人的氛围。  
……更简单地说，就是想做。  
谁叫自己爱上的对象这么棘手呢？如果不给他个下马威，说不定晃晃悠悠交往到一周年纪念日时草彅剛会说“慎吾是我一辈子的好朋友”。光是想想那一幕，慎吾就有凭着气势让吐血从鼻子里飚出来的自信。  
今晚一定要跟这个笨蛋有所进展！瞥了一眼飘来鼾声的副驾，慎吾握紧了方向盘。

 

“打扰了……”  
剛眼睛还是半睁的，一边说话一边打呵欠，努力脱自己金贵的靴子。慎吾盯着他叹了口气，默默把脑子里那点“忍耐一路干柴烈火一关门就在玄关激吻”的不纯想象抛到一边去，任劳任怨去给他放包。  
“你竟然整整睡了一路……”  
“今天有点累～”  
“我又不是你经纪人！”  
“怎么，一个人开车寂寞了？”  
“烦人！”  
一边斗嘴一边进屋脱衣服洗手，剛熟门熟路地把自己丢在慎吾的大沙发上，打开电视，朝面前的果盘伸出手。  
“橘子可以吃吗？”  
“别问我……而且你都剥开了。”  
“上次那个看到一半的DVD叫什么？《SOS科学怪人》？”  
“……是《CSI犯罪现场》。那一集哪来的科学怪人！”  
“这是美国电视剧，以后肯定会出场的。”  
“才不会！”  
“啊哈哈哈～”  
有一搭没一搭地吐槽，慎吾在剛身边坐下，盯着他嚼橘子。背景的电视在播今年风靡一时的快歌，这温暖治愈的安心气氛一如既往，四周飘着清新又健全的橘子香，一股蓝天绿草的田园气息，整个房间里不太对劲的好像只有慎吾的心情。  
“嗯，这个橘子好吃！酸味恰到好处，哪儿产的啊？给你。”  
“……不用了，话说你以为这是谁家的橘子啊。”  
“不不不，个体和个体之间也有区别的。如果阳光没有充足的反射……”  
“你上哪儿听的这个？”慎吾及时打断他的冷知识。  
“吾郎桑说的。这个真的超好吃！张嘴。”  
剛举着两瓣橘子送到慎吾嘴边，慎吾叹口气，握住剛的手腕，张嘴吃掉了橘子，却不放开手。  
“嗯？慎，慎吾……”  
剛看看自己被抓住的手腕，开始结结巴巴，努力想抽回胳膊，但在慎吾面前完全是徒劳无功。  
“只有我一个人这么想吗？”  
“什么啊？”  
“我们是恋人吧。”  
剛突然静止了。深吸一口气，慎吾吻了上去。带着橘子味的唇又薄又软，慎吾用舌尖试探性地分开它们，轻易就找到了剛带着果汁甜味的舌头。  
“嗯……”  
唇舌交缠间，剛发出小小的喘息声。以此为信号，慎吾松开了剛的手腕，转而将面前小他整圈的身躯拉过来，揽入双臂中。剛的嘴唇殷红，他张嘴想说什么，马上又被慎吾封住。  
心跳得越来越快，血液即将过热蒸发从耳朵里冒出，洪水即将不可制止地摧枯拉朽。慎吾吻着剛的脖子，手不受控制地伸进剛的T恤下摆，一路往上，指肚抚上他胸前的凸起。  
“唔噗呼。”  
头顶发出怪响。慎吾停了亲吻，疑惑地抬头。  
“噗……噗呜呜呜呜！！！”  
“……”  
剛兔子般蹦出慎吾的怀抱，捂着自己的胸在沙发上无声地打滚。慎吾深呼吸从一数到十，忍了又忍，暴起抄起沙发上的靠垫劈头盖脸抽过去。  
“草彅剛！！！”  
“慎吾对不起！”  
“对不起也不行！”  
“可是……哈哈哈，可是，超痒！”  
“真是的———”慎吾脱力扑倒在沙发上，斜眼看着剛擦掉笑出的眼泪。  
“呃……要不然我们重来？”  
“不用了！”  
“重来，我觉得这次能忍住……”  
“不用了……”  
剛想了想，对着慎吾撩起上衣：“虽然那里不行，但剩下还有90%的地方！”  
“你把色气忘在家里没带吗！！！”  
慎吾的呐喊划破夜空。

 

“慎吾……真的对不起。”  
“哼……”  
电视屏幕上已经开始购物广告，慎吾愁云惨雾地往嘴里塞了小半个橘子。剛一副反省的弱气样子坐在身边，时不时担心地偷看慎吾一眼。  
在心里默默叹了一口长气，慎吾咽下橘子，转向剛。  
“Tsuyopon，没关系啦。”  
“……不，可是。”  
“和你这种人才不一样，我很有耐心的。”  
“嘛……确实是这样啦。”  
“要花多久我都等，可是你不准跑到其他地方去。听到没？”  
“……”  
“不然我绝不会原谅你。”  
慎吾眯起眼睛，看着剛往后缩了一下，满意地擦擦手站起身，回房间拿了剛的睡衣，瞄准剛的头丢过去。  
“我困了，去洗澡了，明天的计划明天再讨论吧……出门去哪之类的。客房你随便用。”  
“诶？客房？”  
“要一起睡？今晚一起睡的话我觉得你的贞操……”  
意味深长地瞄瞄剛的下半身，剛又凝固了，慎吾喷笑着离开，快速冲了个澡，把自己丢进被窝。身体已经很疲惫，但躺在床上听着客房传来的沐浴水声，味蕾上的橘子果汁酸甜又若隐若现，慎吾伸手抚过嘴唇。

 

被强行压制的温度从血液深处冒头，热量渐渐聚集在小腹。慎吾犹疑地朝小腹伸出手，碰到之前又马上缩回来。剛没有做好准备是没办法的事，但恋人睡在隔壁房间还要自慰，这事带着一种客观的愁云惨雾，慎吾实在是不想做。  
以后等剛接受了身体关系，一定要全找回来……先对他这样，再那样……  
想着一些绝不能对剛说出口的场景，慎吾迷迷糊糊睡着了。恍惚中在五彩斑斓天空中自由飞翔的小黑兔突然撞破玻璃掉进了一所昏暗的船舱，水从四面八方涌入，渐渐淹过地板，小黑兔的身体吸了水越来越重，呼吸也越来越急促……  
“唔！”  
慎吾突然睁开眼睛。一片黑暗中，有人在忘情而没有什么技巧地啃咬着他的嘴唇。慎吾伸手按住对方的脸，听到剛从指缝间发出不满的嘟囔。  
“别跑……”  
“……酒味好重！”  
“有什么关系，慎吾～”  
“你喝了多少？威士忌吗？”  
“不知道。”  
慎吾坐起来眨眨眼睛，终于看清楚现状。剛的头发湿漉漉的，上半身赤裸，腰间围着一条浴巾，雪白的皮肤发着光，一身酒气跨坐在慎吾的腰上。  
“Tsuyopon……”  
“慎吾，你好烦哦！”  
“你才烦呢，你个醉鬼……”  
“啧。”  
剛嫌烦地甩了甩头，双手搂上慎吾的脖子，再次亲过来。刚才橘子汁味儿的吻很甜蜜，但现在烈酒味的完全不同。剛伸过来的舌头灼热无比，热度顺着慎吾的舌头直冲大脑。感到理智快被烧没了，慎吾一翻身，把剛甩落到床垫上，顺手打开床头灯。  
“你认真的？”  
“呜呜呜……”发出一声近似撒娇的长音，剛突然硬气起来，调粗嗓音，男子气概地对慎吾开口：  
“对不起，慎吾，我是个没用的男人。”  
“哈？”  
“男人，就要说做就做，干净利落！可是不喝一杯，我说不出口！”  
“……麻烦死了！这人！”慎吾焦躁地挠乱头发：“你想说什么？”  
剛伸出手，慎吾防备着他一拳揍过来，但剛动作迅如闪电，一把抓住了慎吾的下半身。慎吾倒吸一口凉气。  
“慎吾，给你！”  
“哈？！”  
“贞操！屁股！爱情！人生！我的命！慎吾想要的话，什么都给你！”  
“……屁股？”慎吾的脸抽了抽。  
“嗯！”  
剛的眼睛亮闪闪的，坚定无比。慎吾盯着看了会儿，终于捂着额头叹了口气。  
“……3分。”  
“什么的分数？”  
“Tsuyopon……我们正常人告白的时候不说屁股。”  
“……这样啊，又失败了……”  
剛突然失去了刚才的男子汉气概，一脸委屈跪在床上，吸吸鼻子，伸手揉眼睛，好像马上就要哭了。慎吾好整以暇地一颗颗解开自己的睡衣扣子，开始脱内裤的时候终于没忍住喜笑颜开，伸手一把扯开剛围着下身的浴巾，一发力丢到房间最角落。  
“嗯？”  
“我收下了。”

 

再也不是留有余地的试探或醉汉毫无技巧的莽冲，这次的慎吾用上了全力。他伸舌搅过剛柔软的舌头，伸臂揽过剛的细腰，手指紧扣着手指，把剛整个身体压进床垫里，封住他所有的自由。  
这具身体白皙瘦削柔软，但骨骼坚硬，肌肉有力，没有膨胀的曲线，没有软绵绵的脂肪，更没有将整个手掌黏住的滑嫩肌肤，却让慎吾的理性发狂。喝了酒的剛被慎吾吻到晕头转向，毫不反抗地躺在枕头里喘着气，但慎吾一路吻上他胸前凸起时，身体还是惊得一跳。  
“痒吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“那……这样呢？”  
放弃了轻触和轻吻，慎吾直接粗暴地将整个凸起纳入口中，用了点力气吮吸。剛拱起背发出一声奇怪的尖叫，双手握住慎吾的肩膀想要推开他，但慎吾不为所动按住他的手，反倒用另一只手用力揉搓另一侧。很快，剛的乳尖就硬挺起来，泛着红色大了一圈，慎吾一脸坏笑，伸手捏住剛的下身，那里已经高耸，完全骗不了人。  
“Tsuyopon，果然是M。”  
如果是清醒时，剛必定会反抗说才没有这事。但已经被酒精和快感烧掉理智的剛认真思考了一下，对慎吾露出笑容。  
“我不知道……慎吾是S的话，教教我吧？”  
……这人喝醉了真可怕！忍耐了一下被直击的下半身，慎吾放弃了入睡之前脑子里的各种计划，探身从床头柜上拿了支护手霜，拧开盖子，挤出一大坨。  
“慎吾好浪费。”  
“要用这个的是你，一会你会觉得多一点比较好。”  
“真的？……啊？！”  
趁剛呆呆的，慎吾抱起剛的一条腿，毫不犹豫地把食指的指尖插入进去。剛尖叫着扭腰想摆脱，慎吾却一点不后退，缓慢坚定地插入整根手指。  
“慎，慎吾，你干嘛？”  
“不要动，不能做了！”  
啪地拍了剛的大腿，慎吾努力露出一个微笑。手指上传来的感觉太美妙了，他已经忍不住想要尽快插入，但面前的醉鬼显然还没反应过来。慎吾缓缓抽插手指，脑子里播放着维基百科，一边温柔地扩张，一边寻找据说会有快感的位置。  
内壁缓缓变得柔软放松，慎吾又加了一根手指，注意着剛的反应。因为羞耻和不习惯的感觉，剛双臂交叉遮住了自己的眼睛，嘴唇颤抖着发出喘息，但好像迟迟没有据说被找准地方的激烈反应。  
果然第一次难度太高了吗？加到三根手指，慎吾犹豫着想跟自己的勃起商量一下，低头看了一眼，觉得已经没有商量的余地。他抽出手指，伸手拉开剛的手臂，却看见剛的眼角滑落一滴泪水。  
“……怎么了？”  
“慎吾……”  
“Tsuyopon，不行的话就说出来……”努力让理智占据上风，慎吾咽下“虽然会很痛苦”的后半句。  
“不是……”剛自己伸手胡乱擦着眼泪，但下一颗马上又滑了下来。他吸着鼻子，发出甜甜的喘气声，眼神不能聚焦，浑身都是粉红的。慎吾突然意识到，现在这个是剛意乱情迷的模样。  
“慎吾，舒服……刚才那个，好舒服。”  
“……那要来了。”  
慎吾分开剛的双腿，跪在他腿间，握着自己已经肿胀成赤黑色的勃起对准剛柔软的穴口。剛紧张地闭上眼睛，咬着自己的手指等待着。慎吾却没有下一步动作，任凭汗水流过额头，笑着俯视剛的模样。  
“……慎吾？”  
“Tsuyopon，我喜欢你。”  
“我也是。”  
“那我们说好了……  
“啊！慎，慎吾，不是……！！！”  
“我们，不是，朋友……哈……”  
每说一个单词，慎吾就掐着剛的腰向里推进一寸。剛的嘴唇颤抖着，胡乱伸手抓住慎吾的手，被初次体验的感觉弄得发不出任何声音。慎吾也一样被紧紧挤压着，眉间皱出几条纹路，眼睛眯成细线，全神贯注在努力坚持上。  
“……听到了吗？草彅剛……”  
“我，我知道，知道……慎吾对不起，啊！”  
慎吾本想再说些什么，可他每冲刺一下，整个世界就飞得更远一些。床发出吱呀声，剛在发出甜到吓人的喘息声，自己的勃起在剛的洞口里进出时发出水声，不敢相信仅仅凭这些，就能产生足以让脑子失去固体形态化成一团棉花糖的热量。  
“慎吾！！！”  
感受到剛拼命拍着自己的手臂，慎吾找回了一点理智，低头看见剛的小腹上已经溅满了白浊。剛已经去了一次，在床单上滑动着想逃走，但慎吾毫不犹豫掐着腰把他拖下来，继续大力的撞击动作。对不起啊，我真的是S，Tsuyopon你也清楚不是吗？  
经过了多久呢？仿佛永不终结的快感终于停止了。意识回来时，慎吾发现自己倒在剛身上，后腰酸酸的，膝盖也隐隐地痛。他直起身，轻轻吻了剛的嘴唇，还想吻别的地方，但看到自己的汗水正从头发上滴答滴答落下便作罢，抓了条毛巾，给被眼泪汗水和口水糊成一团，眼神空虚的剛擦脸。  
“……奇怪的脸。”  
“……”剛没有回应，半闭着眼睛，呼吸越来越均匀悠长。慎吾坐起来，皱着眉头拔出自己，赶紧拿着毛巾抢救床单。  
“刚才的表情也很奇怪……虽然很色。”  
“声音也很奇怪。从哪儿发出来的那种声音。”  
“是‘朋友’一辈子不会知道的东西。”  
“嗯，完成。”  
对着熟睡的剛自言自语着，慎吾擦干净剛的身体，露出一个心满意足的笑容。巨大的安心感和疲惫袭来，再也动不了一根手指，慎吾在剛身边倒下，陷入世界改变后的第一个无梦的沉睡。

 

“喂！”  
一个冰冷的东西丢到脸上，慎吾惊恐地弹起，发现手里抓着冰冰凉凉的毛巾。剛站在对面，身上围着围裙，面无表情看着这边。  
“……Tsuyopon？”  
“你小子，十点钟了。”  
“才十点……不对，Tsuyopon？”  
“起来吃早饭！”  
剛看起来一如往常，除了眼角好像有点若隐若现的红色以外，语气还很凶，一点看不出昨天晚上那样的……慎吾摇摇头甩开回忆，对着剛眨眨眼。  
“……干嘛？”  
“你才是干嘛，为什么这么普通？”  
“嗯？你说什么？”  
一个恐怖的想象浮上慎吾心头：“……不会吧，是我做梦？”  
“不知道你在说什么。早饭要凉了！”  
慎吾不理他，左右看看，伸手去拿床头柜上的护手霜。剛见状突然嘟囔了一句什么，转身逃跑。  
捏着空空如也的护手霜，慎吾的放声大笑响彻整间屋子。从朋友变成恋人要跨越很多，如果对方容易害羞的话更是如此。但总有一天，二人的相处模式会被一点点重写，而慎吾可以肯定，新的这种绝对会比旧的更加幸福。  
……说做就做，那今天就不出门了吧！啊，但是买两把一样的牙刷可能也很有帮助。  
这样想着，慎吾下床，准备迎接全新的一天。

 

END


End file.
